Heroes Across Time! Remade!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Based off of The Hero Fails timeline. The Goddess of Hyrule make Naruto an offer. If he helps the Heralds of Courage and Wisdom succeed, than they would use their power and influence to free the trapped Souls of the Hokages. Though, Naruto finds himself growing attached to this new world. Especially when the mischievous Din unlocks certain inhibitions. Remake. Narutoxharem.


Heroes Across Time

0  
''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000  
Author's Note  
00000

I've been meaning to update this story for a long time. I decided to reboot this so the quality will be on par with the other stories. I'm hoping you guys don't mind.

Summary: Based off of The Hero Fails timeline. The Goddess of Hyrule make Naruto an offer. If he helps the Heralds of Courage and Wisdom succeed than they would use their power and influence to free the trapped Souls of the Hokages. Though Naruto finds himself growing attached to this new world.  
0000000  
Story Start  
000000  
_Six…One each of three…Din…Farore…Nayru…Sightings of the past will guide you to the six._

_One in the Fires of the Earth._

_One in the Colossal Basin._

_One in the Forest of the Ancients._

_Six in all…one each of three._

_One in the Underground of Darkness_.

_One in the Mounds of the Desert._

_Mystical Treasure of Time._

_Dark Mask of Misfortune._

_Prophecy of a great war._

_Power, Wisdom, and Courage._

_Coming together as one._

_To break the Endless cycle._  
00000  
Story Start  
00000  
When he was asked if there was anything he would need for his journey, he should have asked for a bag of holding that contained endless rupies instead of the Hero's Cloak he was wearing being turned to orange. Naruto found himself staggering around the busy streets of Hyrule town.

There were children chasing chickens and adults haggling at the market. The warms rays of the sun shine down on the town as the lively scene peeked his senses. His thoughts were rudely interrupted when someone bumped into him. It was a heavy set man with grungy looking clothing.

''Watch it kid.'' The person growled at him as he went on his way.

''Oh yeah why don't you...'' he trailed off when he heard something of a muffled cry escape the sack. Naruto reacted on instinct, recalling the story he once heard about the Hyuuga-Kumo incident. He shot forward; even in this young body he was still capable of physical feats. He landed a solid blow to the back of the man's neck and sending him flying into a cart. He caught the bag in hand and looked up as a bunch of commotion resulted from the sudden ordeal.

Naruto pulled down the bag to reveal a young girl. She was wearing an elaborate gown of sky blue and jewel violet coloring. She had light, banana colored skin and elven like ears. On the bottom of her dress was some red bird like emblem along with three golden triangles.

It immediately reminded him of the three goddesses of Hyrule. Din, the Goddess of Power, Farore, the Goddess of Courage, and Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. "It's alright, you're safe now." he softly comforted her.

"You...you saved me." she soft spokenly stated. "You have my sincerest attitude stranger."

There was hushed whispers and bustling amongst the crowd. The town's people couldn't believe their eyes. Zelda, the Princess Zelda! And someone actually tried to kidnap her. Soon, several soldiers led by a tall women with straight silver hair, very tanned skin and red eyes. On her forehead was a red eye symbol tattooed with three white marks tattooed around her left eye and a white tear drop below that symbol.

She was dressed in a blueish purple clothing marked with yellow lines, an orange belt around her waist. "Princess, are you okay?" the woman approached the princess.

"I am well Impa. This denizen saved me." Zelda explained as Impa laid her eyes on Naruto, sizing him up. He was an unusually dressed lad for one, but there was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on about him.

"On behalf of the Kingdom I thank you child. My name is Impa and I am Princess Zelda's Vassal. It appears the defensive measures around the castle need to be tightened. On behalf of the King and Queen, allow me to invite you to the castle so you can be compensated for your bravery."

Naruto said nothing but merely nodded in response. At the very least he could get a decent meal and get to know the Princess a little better.

0  
Chapter End  
0

By tradition my prologue is rather short. I know the original chapter was so much longer, but I need time to sit back and really plan out the characters, fix up details, and stuff like this. I plan on; once I get to a certain point concurrently do chapters with this story and A Hero of Time.

I hope you guys will enjoy this new version of the story and take in solace that I am not abandoning my stories.


End file.
